


Frank and Gerard Jerk It

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks about Gerard as he gets himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank Jerks It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there's no fancy title this time. I couldn't think of something clever. It all started with some dumb tweets of mine and now here we are.

Frank shut his bedroom door after _another_ endless day at school. He plopped his backpack beside him as he fell belly first onto his bed. He groaned as he rolled over, running a hand through his hair. He looked over to clock on his bed. 3:45. His family wouldn’t be home until after 5. He had two options he decided as he looked up at a Ramones poster on his ceiling.

 

One, he make some food and watch cartoons on the couch until his family came home. Two, he could jerk off to the thought of that cutie Gerard Way. He smirked because there was always only one choice in any teenage boys mind. He bit his lip as he unbuckled his ripped jeans. He never really needed any lotion or lube, he would always rough it out, which of course was the only way he preferred.

 

He pulled off his pants, placing his naked bottom under his twin mattress off aqua green colored sheets. He sighed at the feeling of cool cotton against his warm, tired skin. He placed his head on two fluffed pillows trying to find a comfy place. He wiggled his hips as he found the perfect placement. He thought about how good Gerard would looked in a pink tennis skirt. Bent over, maybe up against a wall, begging for Frank to come in him. Frank felt his cock quiver as he wrapped one hand around his swelling member. Gerard was begging and giving Frank irresistible “fuck me” eyes. Frank loved eyes like that. Gerard’s beautiful hazels shining as Frank pushed into him. Yes, yes, yes.

 

“What a pretty whore,” Frank whispered as he stoked himself from base to head. He curled his toes and bent his knees up slightly. He began sucking his lower lip as he increased his pace, twirling his lip ring with his tongue as he did so. “Gerard,” he breathed out as he teased his head. In his mind Gerard was riding him, his back bent deliciously back, his black locks sticky with sweat, his belly full of Frank. “Yes… baby,” Frank began to move fast. Gerard was moaning, begging Frank to ruin him, to leave marks on his pale skin. “Mine,” He moved fast, feeling something warm inside him. He slowed down, he had to make this last.

 

Gerard was starting to bounce on Frank’s length. Frank’s eyes fluttered shut imaging Gerard’s perfect body trembling, his perfect sweet rolls jiggling as he jumped up and down, how pink Gee was. Everything was perfect. “Gee baby… yeah,” Frank increased his pace, it was coming on him now, he could last maybe 5 more minutes. Gerard was perfect to jerk off too, the thought of this boy, this fucking angel, was all Frank would ever need. Well what he needed was Gerard in bed with him. Maybe tomorrow he’d flirt a little extra hard with Gerard in history class. But anyways.

 

Frank began to moan as he slicked his pre cum around his head. His mouth became on “o”, he let out short gasps, and then long moans came pouring out. He needed Gee so bad, he needed to cum so bad, he blue balls were killing him. He pumped so hard he knew his forearm would be sore tomorrow. “Gee, yeah baby… just like, oH.” Frank was beginning to leak and it felt so good. His belly was warm, he knew he was close. He pumped fast and hard. He needed it. His thighs began to tremble as he played with his slit. He bent his knees, he felt it, this was it. He threw his head back into his pillow. “Gee! Yeah, oh yeah!” He hips rocked forward, his body fell back down to his bed, his knuckles now covered in opaque fluid. He sighed as he gave a few final pumps. He thought how good it would feel to have Gerard clean up the mess off his knuckles.

 

Frank hummed as he wiped off his seed onto his boxers on the side of his bed. He rolled over onto his side, clutching a pillow to his chest, putting his arms under it. He always wanted to cuddle after he came, he needed something soft. He pulled the pillow to his face, planting a soft kiss on it, the afternoon sun pouring into his room as his eyelids fell. “Gee baby,” he whispered to himself, drifting into sleep with a huge grin on his face.

 


	2. Gerard Jerks It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard thinks of his classmate Frank while he plays with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to Frank Jerks It, as I got an ask saying I should make a little series. I'm still playing on how to do this but I'm thinking maybe mutual masturbation for each of the boys and possibly public masturbation as well. Anyways I love the idea of Gerard in a tennis skirt so here we go.///  
> Also I decided to repost so I could make a book for convenience.

Gerard was in his basement bedroom relaxing after dinner. He was a little tired from hearing Mikey ramble on about his baseball teams at the table, but who was he to say anything when he never shut up about his geeky interests, or what he would do as a dungeon master during his D&D sessions with Worm. He had locked his door and was now on his knees sorting through his dresser’s bottom drawer. He kept his “naughty” things in this drawer; which he had hidden under a plethora of LARPing costumes such as wizard hats and capes, various D&D manuals, and shojo manga that would cause him to die of embarrassment if anyone saw them on his shelves.

 

He pulled out a powder pink tennis skirt that he had gotten a few months prior from an adult shop. Yeah, he was embarrassed walking down the aisles of the female costume section, but he always liked how pretty and delicate he felt when he wore these sorts of things. He was getting comfortable with his personal identity and he decided that he wasn’t completely opposed to perhaps identifying as someone a little bit more feminine. He felt the fabric brush against his plump and pale skin. He was what the boys in his school called “thicc” when they referred to a girl who had desirable curves on her. He blushed when he thought of one boy in particular.

 

He slipped off his Star Wars themed panties and got instantly hard at the feeling that the skirt had against his bare flesh. He laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. Frank Anthony Iero. Frank from history class. And Chemistry. And English and 5th hour study hall.

 

“Mmmmm,” Gerard hummed as he placed his right hand against his length. He pushed the back of his head into his Millennium Flacon covered pillow. His eyes closed and he let short breaths out. Frank with his tight biceps, perfect lips, and eyelids, oh fuck. Gerard moved a bit faster, now using his free hand to rub his exposed chest. He bit his lip and smiled as he squeezed his right nipple. He moaned as he thought of Frank pulling his hair as he shoved himself into Gerard’s tight hole. Behind his eyelids, Gerard was up against a wall, Frank’s grip on Gerard was tight, and Frank kissed and sucked on Gerard’s neck roughly. Gerard was a bottom bitch and would love to be used by his hot classmate any day of the week.

 

Gerard gripped himself harder, paying attention to his head. He felt himself leaking. He brought his free hand to run his fingers through his medium length hair which was already slicking with light drops of sweat. He tugged at it a bit when he got towards the back of his head which caused his back to bend into a curve.  His chubby, cute tummy lifted from the bed. He thought how much Frank would love to see his back bend this far, he let out a giggle, and he could almost feel Frank’s grip on his full thighs. The tennis skirt was bunched up in front of his pelvis and below it was under his bum. His cheeks were a flushed dark pink with a slight shine from his sweat and excitement. He was huffing as he brought himself closer to the edge.

 

“Frankie…. Need you,” Gerard let his crush’s name spill from his plush lips as he withered from the feeling of his thumb teasing his slit. He thought about how hot Frank would look as he thrusted into Gerard. He saw Frank’s muscles tense, and how Frank’s upper arms would flex, making the designs on his left arm shift. He thought about how Frank’s perfect eyelids would look when he came deep inside Gerard’s full tummy.

 

“F-ffff, fuck, Frank,” Gerard was moving fast, his edge of his hand hitting his base again and again, making a fap fap fap noise. He smiled and thought about a bat flapping its wings. He shifted his hips and settled back into the mattress.

 

“I can be your baby bat, Frankie. Only for you... F-Frankie,” Gerard’s mouth made an “o” as he moved slower, trying to pull this sensation out for everything that it was worth. In his mind, Frank was telling Gerard what a good kitty he was, and how Frank would lean down to kiss him roughly as he made both of the boys cum simultaneously. Gerard moved faster and faster until he felt his lower belly blossom with a sensation that he longed to obtain. He pushed himself to go faster regardless of how sore his forearm already was. His face became twisted and his eyes floated upwards as he felt himself cum. He shut his eyes as he gave a few more final pumps. His seed landed on his tummy and the fringe of his skirt. He picked at it with his forefinger and thumb, looking at its reflection in the light before wiping it off on his sheets. He then slipped out of his skirt, shoving it under his bed, so that he could clean it when no one was in the house.

 

He let his body rest and conform to the mattress. He smiled as he pulled his sheets to his chest. He brought a spare pillow up under his chin and smiled into it as he thought about what Frank could possibly be doing at this moment. He let his eyelids fall as he drifted into a quiet sleep.


	3. We Are So Cool, We Are So Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank invites Gerard over to his house after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! So since I’ve gotten lots of comments about how I should make these little one shots a collection, here’s a first installment of some High School AU’s based around everyone’s favorite sin: masturbation. The title of this chapter is taken from a Front Bottoms song called 12 Feet Deep.   
> //  
> Also i'm cutting this chapter up into two parts so I can get stuff out there and not just keep it to myself because I know I've been lazy on updating :(

Gerard rushed down the empty hall to first hour; passing grey lockers and week old flyers about clubs and midterm results. His week-long unwashed jeans wrinkled over his thighs and his sneakers squeaked against the newly waxed floor. Gerard’s cheeks were flushed, a slight sheen of sweat covered his brow, waking up 10 minutes late never worked out for anyone. _I should know by now that late night D &D sessions with Worm always kick my ass in the morning. _He stopped in front of History and yanked the door open, twisting on his heel, and lunging himself past the threshold.

 

“Sorry I’m so late!” Gee huffed out, his binder clutched to his chest, as he nodded to the teacher up at the board. He shuffled to his seat in the back of the class. His backpack slumped off the roll of his shoulder as his bottom hit the plastic seat.

 

“Thank you for joining us Mr. Way, take out your notebook and turn to page 586,” The man turned back to the board and wrote down the name of an Aztec king. Gerard tried to stay cool and not seem so fucking sweaty as he sat down. _Stay cool, stay cool, stay-_

 

“Jerk too late last night, Gee?” Frank chuckled as he copied the notes. _HOW DID HE KNOW_. Gerard bit his lip as he pulled out a pencil.

 

“N-no, ah, uh, um,” Gerard’s eyes were wide, knees weak, his palms very sweaty. He tried to not look Frank directly in the eye. He tapped his pencil and bounced his leg rapidly.

 

“Whoa whoa there, man, I was just kidding,” Frank smirked as he saw how Gerard’s mouth was mixed up in discomfort. “I’m only ever late if I stay up either watching porn or jerkin’; sometimes both,” Frank’s eyes gravitated towards Gee as he reclined in his desk.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Gerard shut his eyes and took a breath. “And tell me Frank, what kind of porn do you watch, you fucking sinner,” Gerard smirked as he now saw Frank’s face get a little pink.

 

“Don’t think I’ll confess my kinks to you right here, right now Gee,” Frank pouted as he put his pen to his notebook. “If you ever really want to know- “

 

“Do I really want to?” Gerard said as he started to doodle evil floating eyes beside his notes on Aztecs. Frank pretended he didn’t hear that retort.

 

“Maybe we could hang out sometime if you’re up to it. Or free I mean. Like. I mean, um, like, if you’re not busy playing elves and dragons or some other nerdy shit.” Frank’s eyes flickered back and forth from his notebook to the board and to his secret crush.

 

“It’s Dungeons & Dragons, _Francisco_ ,” Gerard gave a fake smile and scrunched up his nose as he wrote down some historical facts and long names.

 

“Sounds kinky, _Gerard_ ,” Frank smirked as he turned to see Gerard’s jaw hang. Gerard could do nothing but scoff in return as he scribbled dates and names he couldn’t spell correctly.

 

~

 

             The rest of the day passed by in what seemed like a blur. The boys had their classes together and exchanged wise cracks and underlying sexual innuendos. They sat at the same table during lunch but never next to each other. Frank would always look over to see if Gerard was doing alright and then snap his eyes back to his food when Gerard would do the same. Friends sat between them making normal teenage conversation.

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that if I had an ass like Nicki Minaj, I’d always want to show it off, ya know?” Ray put more chips in his mouth as Mikey took a sip of his mineral water.

 

“Hmm, okay but consider this. Kim Kardashian,” Mikey lifted his brows and his mouth curled into a smile as Ray nodded in agreement. Gerard looked at Mikey.

 

“Can you just get over your wild obsession with her? You still bring up that 2010 _W_ interview and photo shoot.” Gerard gave little smile. Mikey would go on and on about that shoot alone during family dinners; of course after he informed the Ways about the Dodgers current stats.

 

“Are you going to look me in the eye brother and tell me that she did not make the most perfect silver covered goddess you’ve ever seen?” Mikey adjusted his glasses and leaned in.

 

“Gerard would look good covered in silver.” Frank’s eyes stayed down as he took a sip of Coke. Gerard turned to face his classmate. Ray’s motions became still. Mikey raised his eyes.

 

“Kim was completely nude in that shoot. Boobies covered in paint and all.” Mikey’s face was covered in a devilish grin. He saw what Gerard didn’t. He knew how Frank looked at his older brother, he saw how Frank would try to seem extra cool when Gerard was around, and not being a complete dick when Gerard told them about his geeky activities.

 

“That doesn’t change what I said,” Frank put down his can of soda and placed his forearms on the table. Gerard’s eyes widened as he moved his head to keep his gaze down to the floor. He felt like a tea pot that had been boiled for a tad too long and was ready to screech.

 

“Oh my god, that was pretty fucking gay Frank,” Ray picked at his mini baggie of carrots and let a small chuckle out. Frank just shrugged in return. Not like he was gonna deny it. Ray changed the subject and things seemed to relax; save Gerard’s tense shoulders.

 

~

 

            The final bell rang and the students of Belleville high filed out onto do whatever they wanted. Mikey was going to go to the mall with Ray and Gerard texted him saying how he’d much rather just go home and watch pirated foreign horror flicks. Gerard heaved his bag over his shoulder once he touched ground again after walking down the school’s main steps. He looked up to see the leaves on the trees above him and felt a sense of calm.

 

            “Hey Way!” Gerard turned his head to the source of the noise. The sense of calm was gone. “Hey do you still wanna, um, ya know? Come over? To my place I mean? My mom won’t be home for a while so I have a few hours to kill and we never hang out,” Frank’s eyes wanted Gerard to say yes. His knuckles flexed around his backpack’s black straps. He couldn’t believe he was asking _The_ Gerard to his house to hang out. The very same Gerard that he thought about when he logged onto PornHub.

 

            “Uh…I mean, y-yeah, sure, yeah Frank,” Gerard’s face became flushed as his eyes fell to the pavement. He’s going over to _Frank’s_ house _. The_ Frank that he jerks off to almost every night. “Um, Mikey’s going to the mall, so I don’t really, um, have any place to be. My mom doesn’t mind just as long as I text her,” Gerard fiddled with the bottom of his faded black Judas Priest shirt.

 

            “Cool great! I can also make some food if you get hungry or anything,” Frank tried harder than he would have liked to admit to keeping his voice steady. Inside he was shaking. He was petrified. Gerard would most likely be sitting on his bed. In his room. Where he jerks off. And does his homework.

 

            “Are you calling me fat, you son of a bitch,” Gerard looked up at Frank. Frank’s heart fell down from his ribcage and into the iron core pits of the earth.

 

            “Oh god No! Gee, no no no, no way!” Frank could feel his body heating up. Gerard gave a small giggle. A slight breeze shifted the leaves above them.

 

“I was just kidding Iero,” Gerard shifted his weight and flashed a smile that showed off his cute little teeth. Frank felt so embarrassed and his face became flushed.

 

“F-fine, okay fuck, let’s go,” Frank kept his head down as he walked off in the direction of his house. Gerard chuckled as he adjusted his backpack again.

 

~

 

            Frank only lived 4 blocks away and within 8 minutes; the two boys were in Frank’s kitchen getting drinks then heading upstairs to Frank’s bedroom. Gerard stood awkwardly in the corner as Frank put his things down. He sipped from his water bottle slowly, afraid that if he did anything, it would upset or startle Frank.

 

            “You can sit on the bed dude,” Gerard put his bag down in the corner and sat very stiffly on the corner edge of his classmates bed. Frank plopped down in the center of the bed next to Gee after he had kicked off his shoes. “You don’t have to sit all the way over there, come over,” Frank sat up, leaning against his pillows.

 

            “R-right, yeah,” Gerard let his back relax and he adjusted his shirt a final time before coming a few inches closer to Frank. “So, uh,-“ Gerard turned to face Frank.

 

            “You wanted to know what I was into right?” Frank smiled as he reached for his laptop that was resting on his bedside table

 

            “Well, uh, I mean, uh, we- we don’t have to rush anything,” Gee became flustered. He brushed a strand of black hair behind

. his ear. He sat up as Frank opened the computer and began to log on. “Oh my god, you have PornHub bookmarked,” Gerard hid his face behind his plush hands. He could feel how hot he was getting.

 

            “Of course I do, I’m a horny teenage boy, what else do I do in my free time?” Frank smiled as he placed his laptop on Gerard’s chubby thighs.

 

            “What’s this for?” Gerard held the black laptop by its sides. He had only glanced at the home page. _Oh my god, Blonde MILF Takes a Pounding. These titles…_

 

            “Click the search bar, dude,” Frank crossed his arms. His green eyes flickered between Gerard and the keyboard. He licked his lips impatiently. Gerard use the mousepad to click on the white bar. He crinkled his nose as he leaned in to read.

 

            “Gay… Gay chubby boys, twinks, chubby twinks… daddy kink…. masturbation, chubby boys masturbate, boys in skirts…. Funny videos,” Gerard stared at the results as he scrolled down. Frank bit the tip of his thumb. “What kind of funny videos?”

 

            “Gerard, I don’t think you can um, see it, but ah, yeah I kinda have a thing for you,” Frank kept his eyes downcast. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the navy blue comforter both boys sat on. Gerard’s face began to perspire as he set the laptop down. “I just think you’re really fucking cute and hot and you’re actually very attractive,”

 

Gerard’s lips parted as he took all this in. Frank Iero, his cool classmate; the classmate all the girls wanted, had a thing? For _him_? For Gerard Way; the chubby loser with practically no friends, the loser who was into fantasy board games, and comics?

 

“I, uh- “Gerard started to get up when Frank grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Well not really a kiss. More of a clash of teeth and a hasty exchange of saliva.

 

“Stay Gee,” Frank whispered as he let Gerard have a gasp of air. Frank put his arms around Gerard’s waist as he put his lips to Gerard’s again. Frank’s tongue was relentless and wanted in so Gerard surrendered. He let his eyes rest and began to lean on Frank’s body. Frank’s hands found themselves gripping Gerard’s dark locks, giving gentle tugs which gave Gerard this sense of dull pain that was slowly turning him on. Gerard whimpered as he used his arms to prop himself up.

 

“Frank,” Gerard took a breath in. Frank’s eyes looked for any signal that he hadn’t had just made a huge mistake. “I like you too,” Gerard chuckled as Frank’s eyes lidded down and he let out a sigh of relief. Gerard laughed again as he began to sit up. As he pulled away, Frank’s eyes became a little sad. “I wouldn’t have guessed-” Gerard ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the floor.

 

“Guessed I was gay? Me neither,” Frank propped himself against the wall behind his bed. “I was clicking link after link and then before I knew it, I was watching a guy masturbate in the shower and my dick got really hard,” Frank played with his lip ring as he reached for his bottle of water. Gerard stayed quiet.

 

“You have a kink for…masturbation?” Gerard kept his eyes on his hands. He couldn’t believe that all of this was actually happening.

 

“Well, like yeah I like _doing it_ , but I also like watching it,” Frank twisted the cap back on as he sat up and crossed his legs. “So, yes? I guess,” Frank ran a hand through his hair, letting a sigh escape his lips as well.

 

“That’s kind of hot Frank, I’m not gonna lie,” Gerard blushed as he found himself speaking. Gerard could feel himself getting worked up.

 

“Really?” Frank’s head shot up as he amazingly wasn’t kink shamed by his crush. “You don’t think I’m weird for it?” His eyes pleaded that this was going where he had always fantasized.

 

“There’s nothing weird about liking that. If it turns you on, then it turns you on. As long as you aren’t hurting someone without consent, then I think kinks are just fine, ya know? And I mean, I’m kinda into it,” Gerard bit his lip before his words processed in his brain. “Ah, maybe not watching but um… being watched,” Gerard shut his mouth and looked down as he felt his ears turn red.

 

“Gerard Way, you kinky little fucker,” Frank smirked. “No way; shy, little Gee an exhibitionist! Who’d have guessed,” Frank chuckled as he crossed his arms again and let his body recline on this pillows.

 

“Haha, w-well yeah. I suppose I am.” Gerard wasn’t too… what’s the word, experienced in this sort of stuff? He barely understood certain terms, phrases; and he finally found out what a golden shower was last week when he was cruising kink.com

 

“Not gonna lie, that’s pretty fucking hot if you ask me,” Frank chuckled as he sat up, leaning in towards Gerard, he had a glimmer of mischief in his emerald eyes. Gerard held his lips in. His cheeks became flushed and he could somehow feel his blood beginning to heat up. He kept his hazel eyes to Frank’s messy bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try so hard to get work out there!!! I'm also still figuring out how to end this !!!


End file.
